In a cloud computing environment, computing is delivered as a service rather than a product, whereby shared resources, software and information are provided to computers and other devices as a metered service over a network, such as the Internet. In such an environment, computation, software, data access and storage services are provided to users that do not require knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services.
In a virtualized computer environment, such as may be implemented in a cloud computing node of the cloud computing environment, the virtualized computer environment includes a virtual operating system. The virtual operating system includes a common base portion and separate user portions that all run on a physical computer. The physical computer is referred to as a host. The common base portion may be referred to as a hypervisor and each user portion may be called a guest. Each guest is a logical partition of physical resources of the computer. A guest operating system runs on each guest, and the guest appears to the guest operating system as a real computer. Each guest operating system may host one or more virtual machines.
Currently, cloud computing environments include a cloud management network that is shared with a user network. The cloud management network is used to deploy and migrate (relocate) virtual machines among the cloud computing nodes as well as monitor and manage the cloud computing environment. A user via the user network may monitor and manage the hardware in the cloud computing environment as well as monitor and manage the software that has been deployed and running in the cloud computing environment. Since the user network is shared with the cloud management network, resources, input/output bandwidth and Internet Protocol (IP) addresses need to be coordinated among the networks.
However, by coordinating the resources, input/output bandwidth and IP addresses between the networks, the Quality of Service (QoS) settings cannot be optimized for the deployment and migration of the virtual machines using the cloud management network.